Mordiscos
by Luna456
Summary: Scorpius descubre el cuaderno "secreto de Albus" y los recuerdos de una noche de hace 6 años vuelven...AxS...


Advertencias: Intento de Lemon y por favor cualquiera que sea homofóbico no lea esto!! y si lo lee pues no me hago responsable por que yo advertí.

Bueno, a las pocas personas que sé que van a leer esto T_T les digo que este mi primer one-shot de esta pareja, mi primer lemon de toda mi vida (nunca he escrito alguno en ningún lugar, ecepto en mi imaginación, pero nunca los he terminado jeje ) dedicado a Joanne por su cumple y por haberme metido ente mundo …Feliz quince años¡¡¡(si ya sé ,somos jóvenes ) ¬_¬'…A leer.

**Mordiscos**

**Por: Luna456**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Por fin habíamos terminado de comprar todas las cosas para la mansión y acomodar mis cosas, pero aun faltaba las de Albus, me acerco a su baúl y con un movimiento de la varita todo esta como deseo, a excepción de un pequeño cuaderno azul, con bordes dorados y sin titulo alguno.

Me llamo la atención, porque nunca había visto esto entre las pertenencias de Al, la curiosidad me comenzó a llamar, así que lo abrí, _de todas formas ¿Que tan importante podría ser?_-pensé

_**Hola.**_

_**No sé porque escribo esto, pero no importa, voy a contar**__** un resumen de mi corta vida en este pequeño… ¿cuaderno?...si eso creo porque, llamarlo diario seria muy…de niñas y agenda muy de ancianos.**_

_**Tengo 17 años y mi nombre es Albus Severus Potter, he tenido una niñez tranquila antes de venir a Howarts, porque no sé como misteriosamente acabe en Slytherin, si toda mi familia siempre había estado en Gryffindor.**_

_**Al comienzo todos me odiaban, porque era el hijo del famoso"Harry Potter", pero poco a poco me comencé a hacer amigo de Scorpius Malfoy (quien influencio mucho en los demás para que no me "odiaran"), mi compañero de cuarto desde que llegué, actual líder de la casa y mi mejor amigo hasta cuarto año, porque ese mismo año no sé que paso y comenzamos a pelearnos, y en una de esas tantas peleas no sé como acabamos besándonos…**_

-umm, si recuerdo eso.-sonreí pícaro al recordarlo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Flash Back OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Ya era tarde, estaba tan enojado, las chicas e incluso los chicos no le quitaban los ojos a __Al, desde el partido anterior y eso me llena de ira, aunque él no se diera cuenta de nada, y ahora por esa tonta chica de cabellos rubios, estamos peleados._

_Abro la puerta con delicadeza, tratando de no hacer ruido e inconcientemente miro hacia la cama desordenada de Al, me doy con la "sorpresa" de que él no se encontraba allí, "Seguro esta con la Hufflepuff"_

_-No importa-dije enojado y resignado._

_Comencé__ a quitarme la camisa ,y entonces el sonido de la puerta llama mi atención, era Al, lo mire de reojo ,y aunque no pude verlo muy bien por la poca luz que existía en la habitación sabia que era él, al parecer no se dio cuenta de mi presencia, no importo así que seguí con lo que estaba haciendo._

_-Veo que últimamente llegas tarde.-me acerque rápidamente a él cuando termine de ponerme los pantalones para dormir._

_-P__ues si, estaba con Rebbe, pero justo en ese momento, el prefecto de Gryffindor, nos interrumpió y tuvimos que Salir corriendo de allí, antes de que nos quitara puntos._

_I__maginar que Al estaba con "esa" me puso de tan mal humor que de un impulso lo empuje contra su cama haciéndole daño._

_-¿Que estas haciendo?-grito._

_-Grita todo lo que quieras, pero sé que nadie te va a escuchar- dije mientras ponía un hechizo silenciador._

_-¡te, que me aplastas!_

_Le tire un puñetazo en el estomago y luego otro en el rostro, mientras que mis ojos no hacían otra cosas más que derramar lagrimas. Ya había comenzado una pelea, y él no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, lo sabia._

_Y por causa y efecto nos comenzamos a golpear duro, mientras me decía "¿Porque haces esto?"Simplemente no pude responderle, no porque no sabia la respuesta, si no porque tenia miedo a que me rechazara, en una de esas quedamos sentados en cima de su cama frente a frente._

_-¡Dímelo!, ¿Que te he hecho?-pregunto con la mirada baja._

_Nos detuvimos__, lo cogí de la barbilla para que me mirara a los ojos, y entonces vi que él también lloraba, y todo era por mi culpa._

_-Dímelo-susurro, sentí como su aliento chocaba contra mi piel y hacia que se erizara._

_-Yo…-sentí que debía decircelo, porque no era justo lo que le estaba haciendo, a pesar de que perdiera su amistad para siempre-yo no soporto ver como todo el mundo te mira como si fueras un premio, no soporto que alguien tenga lo que __más deseo en este mundo, y lo peor es que ahora acabo de perderlo.-acerque mis labios para darle un beso casto –y todo esto es porque me enamore de ti, mi mejor amigo._

_Lo mire, él estaba estático, como si se hubiera ido a otro lugar._

_Mis labios instintivamente se pusieron cerca a su oído y mientras comenzaba a lamerlo._

_-¿contento?-pregunte suavemente._

_-yo…_

_- sabia que me rechazarías… -de repente siento que él me abraza y me interrumpe dándome otro beso._

_-No, te equivocas, yo también siento lo mismo._

_-Entonces, ¿Que pasa con Rebbe…_

_-Ella me esta chantajeando, para que finja salir con ella, y hoy no nos interrumpió el prefecto de Gryffindor, yo estaba siendo acosado por ella, y con suerte pude escapar de aquel salón._

_-¿Porque no me lo dijiste antes?_

_-Sentí vergüenza.-se sonrojo_

_-¿vergüenza?... Tonto…-le hable con cariño- bueno no importa, eso luego veremos…y ¿Donde nos quedamos?-esbocé una sonrisa mitad de felicidad y mitad de deseo._

_-¿he?_

_Lo tome desprevenido, continuamos besándonos, mis manos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo que trataban de despojarlo de su camisa, mientras nuestras lenguas seguían reconociéndose mutuamente, me embriagaba del mejor sabor del mundo._

_Lo alejo, para poderlo ver mejor… y yo juro que nunca había visto a Al tan…tan…apetecible como en ese momento, estaba con la camisa desabotonada, a acepción de los dos últimos botones de abajo, la corbata totalmente desajustada, con el cabello mojado por el sudor, la boca roja y entreabierta, con las mejillas ruborizadas y con su tan característica mirada inocente._

_Sentí que me estaba derritiendo allí mismo._

_-¿Sabes que es lo que más deseo?__-susurre._

_No le deje responderme, lo volví a echar en la cama, pero esta vez sin hacerle daño y con otras intenciones, él me sonrió, se veía tan adorable, y yo ya no podía aguantar más._

_Termine de quitarle la camisa, comencé a bajar por su pecho lentamente, mientras mordía y lamía gentilmente por donde pasaba mi rostro, hasta que me encontré con su pantalón, que claramente lo hice desaparecer en cuestión de segundos._

_Me__ acerque a su rostro para susurrarle a su oído -Umm…me pregunto ¿Que este bulto tan duro debajo de tus bóxer?-mientras mis dedos se deslizaban por encima de sus boxers suavemente, haciéndolo gemir más fuerte._

_-tú…ah…ya lo…ah…sabes-respondió agitado, sonreí._

_Le quite los boxers, mientras mi sonrisa se hacia aun más grande, baje la mirada y Al se sonrojo aun más._

_-No estoy seguro de que es, pero se ve tan delicioso, ¡quiero comerlo!_

_Mi rostro bajo rápidamente y con mi lengua comencé a lamer y degustar toda punta, Al se agitaba debajo mío._

_-Sco...ah…no...-y es que apenas podía hablar._

_Lo metí todo a mi boca, al mismo tiempo que introducía mi primer dedo en la esfínter de Al entonces sentí como Al se movía, y le seguí el juego hasta un par de minutos después, cuando ya estaba listo._

_-Ah, Scorp…por-lo interrumpí cuando comencé a meterlo dentro de Al._

_Era una sensación deliciosa, poder ser uno con Al, ahora él era solamente mío y de nadie más, ahora sentía que podía ser egoísta y no compartir con nadie a Al._

_Comencé a moverme lentamente, para no lastimarlo, pero al pasar los segundo se me hizo imposible no ir más rápido, mi corazón latía tan rápido como mis embestidas, y al llegar al orgasmo la habitación se lleno de nuestros gritos._

_Al se recostó en mi pecho y yo, me dirigí hasta su cuello y lo mordí._

_-¿Porque me muerdes?_

_-porque estoy feliz de que ahora seas mío._

_Ese fue el comienzo de varias noches de placer en aquel cuarto._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO End Flash Back OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Retorno mi vista en las hojas escritas por Al…

_**Y desde ese momento Scrop se convirtió en mi pareja, **__**y aunque han pasado ya mucho tiempo desde ese día aun siento que cada vez que estoy con Scorp mi…sentido del tacto se hace mas sensible de lo normal, y gracias a esto pude descubrir dos cosas sobre los impulsos de Scopius:**_

_**1) Cuando esta enojado, él me muerde como un vampiro, por necesidad, como si yo fuera la sangre que debe tomar.**_

_**2) Y cuando esta feliz, como si fuera una manzana, porque para Scorpius "La manzana es la fruta más deliciosa del mundo"**_

Pase mí vista hacia la última página.

_**Ya estamos a fines de año, y esta va ha ser la ultima cosa que escribo, he descubierto que cada vez que Scorpius esta triste yo tengo que tomar la iniciativa.**_

-¿Scorpius que haces aquí? ¿No se supone que deberíamos ir al restaurante para recoger el encargo de Rose?

-Ah! Si ya voy.

Así nos dirigimos al dichoso restaurante, ya en la noche, Al vería los dos distintos "impulsos"que tengo, porque ahora vivíamos juntos y nadie lo podía impedir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Si les gusto dejen un comentario…y disculpen si hay alguna falta ortográfica ¿OK?

Cuídense.

6


End file.
